


Stolze Prüde

by LokianaWinchester



Series: Schoethe [10]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Diese ganze Sache wo Schiller Goethe liebt, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top!Schiller, also, biggest fucking mood, gibt ziemlich guten plot und auch Porn, i think, uh, um nicht neidisch zu sein, viel spaß und es tut mir leid lol
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester
Summary: Ummmmm. Ja. Ich lese gerade 'Goethe und Schiller. Geschichte einer Freundschaft' von Rüdiger Safranski und diese ganze Geschichte damit wie Schiller seine Liebe zu Goethe als Abwehr gegen seinen eigenen Neid benuzt ist basically was ich mit meinen ganzen mega talentierten Freunden mach, also musste ich da natürlich darüber schreiben. Das passt auch super mit der 'stolzen Prüde' zusammen...And Here We Are. Viel Spaß!





	Stolze Prüde

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Freunde. 
> 
> :)

Friedrich war sich im vollen Bewusstsein der Auswirkungen, die seine Aussage nach sich ziehen könnte.

Man sagte schließlich nicht alle Tage, dass man seinem Vorbild, seinem Rivalen in mancher Weise, ein Kind machen wolle. Natürlich hatte er den Satz damals nicht genau so ausgedrückt; vielmehr hatte er Goethe in eine Parallelsituation zu der ‘stolzen Prüde’ gesteckt, um sein Argument hinüberzubringen. Doch Friedrich konnte auch nicht leugnen, dass Goethe, die fast fabelhafte Figur, zu der er so lange emporgeblickt hatte, bis er persönlich auf sie hinabblicken konnte, schon so manches Mal weniger sittliche Gedanken in ihm erweckt hatte. Während der Zeit zwischen ihrem ersten offiziellen Treffen und dem Beginn ihrer Korrespondenz jedoch waren diese Gedanken etwas abgeklungen, nur um mit voller Wucht zurückzukehren, als Friedrich Johann besser kennen und nun auch als Person zu schätzen lernte.

Friedrich hatte natürlich nicht erwartet, dass daraus etwas von Bedeutung hervorwachsen würde. Eine Freundschaft zu Goethe, diese geistige Verbindung, das Verständnis um einander, das sie beide zu keiner anderen Person hatten, wäre mehr als ausreichend gewesen. So konnte Friedrich zwar dem einen oder anderen unsittlichen Gedanken nicht widerstehen, hielt sich jedoch ohne größere Anstrengung zurück. Die Konsequenzen, mit denen er rechnen müsste, falls er tatsächlich seine Gedanken verwirklichte, würden sich niemals auszahlen.

Ein ganzes Jahr lang brannte er sich diese Sichtweise in sein Gehirn, erinnerte sich ständig daran; vor allem jedoch wenn er bei Johann war. Ein ganzes Jahr lang festigte sich die Entschlossenheit, Johann niemals von diesen Gedanken an Berührungen, Empfindungen, mehr und mehr, zu erzählen. Ein ganzes Jahr lebte Friedrich gut mit diesem Entschluss; er erwartete nichts von Johann als Freundschaft.

Doch als Johann ihn küsste, ein Jahr nachdem sie sich das erste Mal in Jena auf dem naturwissenschaftlichen Vortrag getroffen hatten; als Johann seine Hand in Friedrichs Nacken legte und diesen zu sich hinab zog, warf letzterer all seine Sorgen und all seine Vorsätze in den Wind, zog Johann näher zu sich und erwiderte den Kuss.

Niemals hätte Friedrich sich träumen lassen, dass er so einfach umzustimmen sei, doch als er näher darüber nachdachte, als er später in der Nacht allein in seinem Bett lag und sich sehnlichst - anstatt seiner Frau - Johann herbeiwünschte, musste er feststellen, dass er überhaupt nicht umgestimmt wurde. Johann hatte ihm nur gegeben, was Friedrich ohnehin wollte.

Und so begann die aufregendste Zeit in Friedrichs Leben. Natürlich änderte sich nicht viel, doch dadurch dass, Friedrich die Welt anders sah, verziert durch jene Empfindungen, die Johann in ihm weckte, erschien sie ihm doch etwas klarer, etwas hoffnungsvoller und vor allem liebenswerter.

Manchmal plagte Friedrich das schlechte Gewissen, da er sich klar bewusst war, dass er seine Frau betrog, doch er schob es beiseite, denn die Art auf die er Lolo liebte war nicht zu vergleichen mit der Liebe, die er für Johann empfand. Sie war nicht weniger intensiv oder innig, doch sie war zarter, natürlicher. Die Liebe zu Johann kam Friedrich beinahe übernatürlich vor, in der Art wie sie sich ergänzten, wie sie zusammenpassten und wie sie - sowohl als Personen als auch als Dichter - harmonierten.

Der Liebe war Friedrich sich schon vor dem Kuss bewusst gewesen; Johann ging es ähnlich. Danach jedoch hatten sie einen Weg, diese Gefühle zu zeigen, durch Berührungen, durch direkte Worte, durch Küsse. All dies befriedigte den Hunger in Friedrichs Brust nach etwas, das er bislang gesucht hatte, doch es linderte keinesfalls sein Verlangen nach Johann, die Begierde, ihn ganz sein zu machen.

Wieder und wieder fand er sich in Gedanken versunken an jenen Brief, über die “stolze Prüde” und er fand sich in der unangenehmen Situation, wieder, die ihm vor Augen führte, wie wenig sich wirklich geändert hatte.

Noch immer waren die Gefühle von Neid und Abneigung allzu präsent beim Gedanken an Johann, doch hatte er es geschafft, diese Emotionen aufgrund ihrer Nähe in Liebe zu verwandeln, denn nun wo er keinen unmittelbaren Grund mehr hatte, Johann zu verabscheuen, konnte er akzeptieren, dass dieser ihm überlegen war, wenn Johann ihm auch nahestand. Wenn Friedrich etwas davon abbekam und zugleich davon profitieren und seinen eigenen Teil zu Johanns geistigem Gut beitragen konnte.

All diese Gedanken schwirrten in Friedrichs Kopf umher, als er nun in dem Sessel saß, den Johann für ihn in sein Arbeitszimmer hatte schleppen lassen. Friedrichs Blick folgte den Bewegungen von Johanns Lippen, er nickte und ließ ab und zu ein neutrales “Hmm” erklingen, doch er hörte Johann nicht zu.

Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, wenn er doch in Wirklichkeit nur die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrücken und ihn küssen, ihn gegen die Wand drängen, ihn in die Matratze des zu luxuriösen Bettes drücken, ihn ...

“Friedrich?”

Friedrich blinzelte verwirrt.

“Ja?”, antwortete er.

“Du hast mir nicht zugehört”, stellte Johann schmunzelnd fest. Er nahm Friedrich seine geistige Abwesenheit nicht übel.

“Was beschäftigt dich?”, fragte Johann. Nach jenem ersten Kuss hatte es sinnlos gewirkt, sich weiterhin zu Siezen, und obgleich sie dies in der Öffentlichkeit weiterhin zu tun pflegten, waren sie sich im Privaten so vertraut, wie nur Liebende es sein konnten.

“Ich will dich”, kam aus Friedrichs Mund, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte. Johanns Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von belustigt über erstaunt hin zu liebevoll. Er trat näher, bis ihre Knie sich beinahe berührten und schaute zu Friedrich hinab.

“Du hast mich, Friedrich. Nichts könnte mich von dir fernhalten.”

Friedrich erhob sich mit einem Ruck aus dem Sessel und fand sich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Johann. Nun, vielleicht nicht ganz, doch Johanns Kopf war Friedrich gefolgt, nach oben gereckt und Friedrich blickte zu ihm hinab, seine Augen folgten noch immer Johanns Lippen, bis er sie schloss, um Johann zu küssen.

Johanns Kuss war sanft und liebevoll, nicht das, was Friedrich brauchte, nicht das, was er jetzt wollte. Er packte Johann fast unsanft bei Oberarm und legte die andere Hand in seinen Nacken, um ihre Position zu stabilisieren. Johann reagierte sofort, seine Antwort auf Friedrichs Drängen war Nachgeben, ohne jeglichen Wiederstand. Von Friedrich ließ er sich gegen den Schreibtisch zurückdrängen und stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Kante ab, während die andere über Friedrichs Rücken wanderte.

Doch es war nicht genug. Friedrich wollte Johanns Finger auf seiner Haut spüren, wollte diesen ebenso berühren und ihm zeigen, wie er Friedrich fühlen ließ.

Als Johann begann, gegen Friedrich zu drängen, festigte dieser seinen Griff um Johanns Arm und neigte seinen Kopf, um Johann noch inniger, drängender küssen zu können. Als er dessen Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne nahm, entfuhr Johann ein Keuchen; er bewegte sich gegen Friedrich sodass dieser ganz klar gegen seinen Oberschenkel gepresst fühlte, wie sehr diese Küsse, diese Berührungen nicht nur ihn selbst, sondern auch Johann in Fahrt brachten. Friedrich unterbrach den Kuss und stellte mit Genugtuung fest, wie Johann seinen Lippen hinterher eiferte.

Friedrich jedoch lockerte nun seinen Griff um Johanns Arm, um die Hand zwischen sie beide zu bringen, um die Knöpfe an Johanns Rock, dann an seinem Hemd zu öffnen, um beginnend mit dessen Wange seine Fingerspitzen über Johanns Haut gleiten zu lassen. Er lächelte als Johann sich an Friedrichs eigener Kleidung zu schaffen machte. Sobald jedoch sein Hemd neben ihn zu Boden fiel und Friedrich die kühlere Luft auf seiner Haut spürte, ergriff Johann wieder zu Wort.

“Ins Schlafzimmer”, sagte er und nickte zur Tür.

“Aber-“, setze Friedrich an.

“Es wird uns niemand sehen. Und dir ist kalt.”

Friedrich wollte protestieren, doch Johann zog ihn an der Hand aus dem Zimmer und über den Flur. Kaum war die Schlafzimmertüre hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen, presste Friedrich Johann dagegen und küsste ihn stürmisch. Johann hatte offensichtlich bald genug davon, denn er stieß Friedrich von sich und auf das Bett zu, auf dessen Rand sich Friedrich fallen ließ, während er Johann mit sich hinab zog.

Als Johann begann, sich an den Knöpfen seiner Hose zu schaffen zu machen, legte Friedrich eine Hand über die des anderen.

“Bist du sicher?”

Johann runzelte die Stirn.

“Du magst vielleicht jünger sein, aber du bist nicht der einzige hier, der mehr braucht als nur ab und zu ein paar Küsse. Ich will dich spüren, Friedrich. Wenn möglich für immer, aber zumindest so viel wie möglich.”

Friedrich spürte, wie ihm das Blut zu Kopfe stieg... und nicht nur dorthin. Er lachte leise und nickte.

“Ich wollte nur sicher gehen”, erwiderte er, bevor Johann sich vorbeugte, um ihn abermals zu küssen.

Ehe er sich versah hatten sie ihre Hosen abgestreift, lagen nun in enger Umarmung auf dem Bett, versunken in Küsse und Berührung.

Friedrich ließ seine Hand an Johanns Körper hinabwandern, hin zur Hüfte, weiter, bis er Johanns Glied umschloss und begann, seine Hand rhythmisch zu bewegen; Johann fing an zu stöhnen, zuerst leise, zurückhaltend, dann lauter, während er seinen Kopf zurückwarf und Friedrich begann seinen Hals zu küssen.

Dass er solche Kontrolle über Johann hatte, ihm solche Lust bereiten konnte, spornte ihn noch weiter an. Als Johann begann, seinen Bewegungen entgegen zu kommen, als aus seinem Stöhnen kleine Ausrufe geworden waren und seine Hand an Friedrichs Schulter begann fester zuzugreifen, ließ dieser seine Bewegungen zum Erliegen kommen.

Johann öffnete seine Augen und sah zu Friedrich empor.

“Warum...?”, er schweifte ab, schluckte, doch bevor er erneut ansetzen konnte, wurde er von Friedrich unterbrochen.

“Du hast selber gesagt, dass du mich fühlen willst.” Er legte eine kurze Pause ein, war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich fortfahren wollte, doch der Anblick von Johann vor ihm, der Gedanke an die Geräusche welche jener von sich gegeben hatte und die Erinnerung daran, wie lange er genau das gewollt hatte, besiegelte seine Entscheidung.

“Ich will auch, dass du mich fühlst. In dir.” Seine Stimme war etwas härter als beabsichtigt - wieder ertappte sich Friedrich beim Gedanken an die stolze Prüde - doch Johann schien dies nicht zu interessieren; er streckte seine Hand nach dem Nachttisch aus und öffnete die oberste Schublade. Dieser entnahm er ein kleines Fläschchen und streckte es Friedrich entgegen

Schiller nahm es und gab einen Teil des darin enthaltenen Öls in seine Handfläche. Er stellte es beiseite und begann, seine Finger einzureiben.

“Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du dich umdrehst”, sagte er und betrachtete mit Erstaunen, wie Johann ihm auf der Stelle gehorchte.

Johann ließ sich nichts anmerken, weder beim ersten, noch beim zweiten Finger und beteuerte auf alle Fragen Friedrichs, er solle sich nicht so viele Sorgen machen. Ein leises Keuchen in das Kopfkissen brach Friedrichs Konzentration letztendlich und er griff nun abermals zum Öl.

Er verteilte es großzügig auf seinem Glied und fasste dann mit einer Hand Johanns Hüfte.

“Bist du sicher?”, fragte er ein letztes Mal. Als Johann nickte, stieß Friedrich vorwärts, spürte die enge Hitze und wie Johann sich anspannte, doch er konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Vielleicht wollte er das auch überhaupt nicht mehr. Seine Liebe zu Johann - körperlich wie geistig - sowie seinen ehemaligen Hass, all jene Abneigung, aller Neid um dessen scheinbar bevorzugte Stellung im Universum, aber auch die tiefe Bewunderung für Johann, die Friedrich seit Jugendjahren empfand, schienen sich auf diesen Moment zu fokussieren. Hier kamen all diese Emotionen zusammen, jetzt, wo Friedrich endlich hatte, was er wollte.

Johann stöhnte auf und nuschelte Friedrichs Namen ins Kissen, was diesen nur noch mehr motivierte. Seine eine Hand packte Johanns Hüfte stärker an, die andere schob er unter Johann, um seine früheren Bemühungen wieder aufzunehmen.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten merkte Friedrich, dass er nicht mehr lange aushalte würde und auch Johann schien es ähnlich zu gehen, seinen Ausrufen nach zu urteilen, die sich unter Friedrichs eigenes rhythmisches Stöhnen mischten. Friedrichs Bewegungen wurden abrupter, unsanfter, noch einmal ruckte er seine Hüften gegen Johann, sein Glied tief in ihn, zweimal, ein drittes und letztes Mal und es war um ihn geschehen.

Fast wurde es Friedrich schwarz vor den Augen, so überwältigend war die Sensation; seine Hand verkrampfte sich nahezu um Johann, sodass auch dieser mit einem kaum unterdrückte Aufschrei kam. Beide ließen sich erschöpft halb aufeinander auf die noch immer ungerecht weiche Matratze sinken.

“Oh Gott”, stieß Johann leise aus und drehte seinen Kopf, um Friedrich anzuschauen.

Dieser konnte Johanns Gesichtsausdruck nicht ganz deuten.

“War das zu viel...?” Er schweifte ab, wusste nicht, wie er fortfahren sollte oder ob er zu weit gegangen war. Doch nun lächelte Johann und Friedrich seufzte erleichtert.

“Nein. Du warst perfekt, Friedrich.”

Langsam lehnte er sich hinüber, um Friedrich sanft zu küssen. Letzterer erwiderte den Kuss enthusiastisch und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch Johanns Haare.

Friedrich fühlte perfekten Frieden. Wo zuvor ein Tumult aus zu vielen Emotionen geherrscht hatte, war nun kaum eine davon übrig, er war ruhig und genoss die Stille, die sanfte Berührung von Johanns Lippen auf seinen und fragte sich, ob dies womöglich die endgültige Besiegelung ihrer Liebe war, die ohnehin schon nichts vergleichbares kannte.

Denn Friedrich war sich nun so sicher wie nie zuvor, dass er nichtmehr ohne Johann leben könnte.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs lesen,, Ich würd es lieben, wenn ihr mir Kudos und/oder einen (von mir aus auch gern mehrere lol) Kommentar da, in dem ihr mir sagt, ich hätte das hier nie schreiben sollen askjbskdfjbsd..  
> Ich hoffe, es war wenigstens das Lesen wert :)
> 
> P.S.: ich regel zwar diese Liebe/Neid/.. Geschichte so, aber ich fuck meine Freunde nicht ;)


End file.
